Koch Institute investigators rely heavily on the countless applicafions of flow cytometry to address the cellular basis of cancer development, progression, detecfion and treatment. The Flow Cytometry Core provides highend instrumentation and expert support to all cancer researchers Utilizing flow cytometry approaches. The Core is a full service flow cytometry resource, providing fee-based services including both individualized training and access to benchtop cytometers, and operator assisted high-speed cell sorting, and also expert guidance related to experimental design, fluorophore selection, data analysis, and experimental troubleshoofing. In the current funding period, the Flow Cytometry Core has both increased and enhanced its instrumentation and also expanded its staff. These changes have greatly expanded the Core's capabilities while shortening turnaround times and increasing the service output. The Flow Cytometry Core has an outstanding and knowledgeable staff that provides Kl invesfigators with cutting-edge technical expertise. By establishing this expensive and technically challenging technology as a shared resource, the Core provides Kl Investigators with a comprehensive and reliable range of services. With continued growth in service demand, the Core will further expand its offerings for the requested funding period, enabling new experimental applicafions while still maintaining reasonable wait times for instrument access.